Hero- Ashira Takawa
Ashira Takawa is a newly added member to New York City's Hero Brigade. Recruited by Danny Desmond with the promise of the release of shark men viewed at Atlas Corp, Ashira goes along with the other heroes recruited almost casually. Now known to be a mythical siren, not much else has been revealed about her as she does not seem overly eager to share unless she trusts the person asking the questions. 'Appearance' Ashira is a young woman whose beauty suggests she might not be from the human world. At first glance, she may appear normal, but upon closer inspection, strange purple hued fin-like ears sprout from her head and her hair appears as if it is slick with water even with she is completely dry. Her eyes are an almost liquid silver grey color and her body is quite curvy though she does not appear overweight by any means. Relatively short, Ashira seems extremely youthful and her actions suggest an inexperience of the outside world along with an unwarranted trust and naiviety towards other people. Currently, she wears a strange outfit, consisting of a partial chiton adorned with a pattern. Along her waist, a sash is clasped into place with an emblem featuring ths sun. The gloves on her arms seem to have fins jutting out from them, but it unclear if this is decoration or a part of her body. 'History as a Hero' First encountered in Central Park by the heroes recruited by the Hero Brigade, Ashira took a great part in bringing down the eco-villian Green. Ashira began to glow and sing an enchanting melody, easily taking control of the villian and his followers. As officials arrived on the scene and everyone left, Ashira contented herself with staying behind in the park and busying herself in a fountain. Soon after, a new threat emerged and the hero Rim convinced Ashira to come help the other heroes with a suspected arsonist and terrorist named Paul Gothart. Reluctant to board the subway at first, Ashira was finally coerced to enter the strange metal monster with the others just before an explosion caused the train to stop before the next station. Suspecting Gothart, the heroes pressed forward to find bits and pieces of human scattering the subway platform. As the pieces began to reform, the group came to realize that Gothart himself was the explosion device. The hero White Out used his powers to contain the bones and flesh as they reformed to a terrified older man who quickly explained that stress caused his explosive nature and he was only trying to flee the city to avoid hurting anyone. Using her powers of persuasion once more, Ashira was able to calm down Gothart enough to keep him stable and all in one piece long enough for him to be taken back to Atlas Labratories where hopefully a cure could be found. On the way out of the building, Ashira noticed an experiment that combined man and shark and felt pity for the aquaatic people who were trapped behind the glass. Once back at the police station, she negotiated her signing up for the Hero Brigade under the promise that Diamond Dude would attempt to free the sharkmen from Atlas. Shortly after the heroes were called out to fight Dark Magnet, who Ashira was able to subdue fairly quickly. Before authorities could arrive to take him into custody however, a strange white van came and took the villian away, escaping before any of the heroes could react. As the rest of the heroes decided on courses of action, Ashira recognized a face among the crowds of people in the city. Her elder brother, Arion happened to have come to the city for some business, and luckily found his sister, quickly giving her some important information that put the entire city of New York at risk. Quickly deciding that something needed to be done, Ashira made her way for the the coast in hopes of stopping the threat and avoiding disaster. Rim met up with her before she could attempt to figure out the problem by herself and convinced her that the group could better deal with the situation at hand. 'Background' Currently, not much is known about Ashira's background. It is clear that she is not from the city and it is becoming increasingly evident she may not even belong in modern society. She hails from an island called Anthomoessa, but the location is unknown by any modern map. The only personal information she has given out so far has been that she has some connection to the Atlanteans and that she seems to have left her island home for unknown reasons. 'Abilities' Ashira's known abilities include: Siren's Song: Ashira is able to take a hold of any sentient being's mind through her voice and control impulses and actions as long as she continues to sing. Water Wall: Ashira is able to make a small forcefield of water around herself and others to avoid taking the full brunt of a blow or attack. Water Blast: Ashira is able to manipulate water and also send it at a person as an attack when the need arises. Mermaid Form: Being a siren, Ashira is able to transform herself into what most know as a mermaid, complete with fish tail and scales that adorn her torso and also over her arms. While in this form, her movement in water is incredible and it is impossible for her to drown. siren2.jpg Sirenbust.jpg Sirenfull.jpg